


The Headmistress' Office

by lovestimelords



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovestimelords/pseuds/lovestimelords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does a Time Lord handle his children being troublemakers at school?</p><p>Prompt by Julibellule: Prompt. Just if you feel like it. Doctor Who. Eleven♡Rose. "Grab the kids and run!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Headmistress' Office

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Julibellule](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julibellule/gifts).



The headmistress regarded the pair of adults and trio of children in front of her. The blonde woman looked resigned and the man in tweed fidgeted with his bow tie. He was on the edge of his seat, as if he were ready to bolt any minute. The elder child, a brunette, had her arms crossed over her chest and a defiant look upon her face. Her younger brothers, identical twins who resembled their mother in almost every way, at least had the sense to look ashamed of themselves.

“Mr. and Mrs. Smith,” she began.

“Ms. Tyler,” the woman interrupted irritably.

“Terribly sorry Ms. Tyler,” the headmistress conceded.

“Yeah? If you were really sorry, then maybe you wouldn’t do that every time I have to come in here, now would you?”

The headmistress no longer had to wonder from where young Miss Charlotte had received her attitude problem. She readjusted herself in her chair and cleared her throat. “At any rate, I’m glad to finally see that Mr. Smith has decided to participate in his children’s education. I see Ms. Tyler fairly often for various offenses, but this is the first time all of your children have been disruptive in the same day,” she directed at Mr. Smith.

“I have a note from the boys’ science teacher here,” she picked up a pink slip of paper and began to read aloud. “‘Pete S. interrupted me in the middle of my lesson again, this time insisting that his father caused Mount Vesuvius to erupt, not plate tectonics. Jack S. spoke out of turn, agreeing, and helped to disrupt my class.’” She looked up, gauging their reactions.

Ms. Tyler rolled her eyes and sighed, then glared at Mr. Smith, who was staring at his shoes.

“As for Charlotte, I have to say this is the oddest reason I’ve ever had to call parents in - “

Mr. Smith stood up so quickly that his chair fell over, startling the headmistress. “Rose - grab the kids and run!” He fled from the room, leaving the door open. Charlotte made to get up, but with a tut from her mother, she slumped down in her chair and let her hair fall over her eyes.

Rose let out a long-suffering sigh. “And this is why I haven’t brought him before. He’s a great dad really,” she rubbed her slightly rounded belly. “So excited about the new baby. He just has a bit of a problem with authority,” she confided.

The headmistress had made her decision to retire early.


End file.
